Time for me to fly
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: What happens when 9 year old Nate is in a car accident? Read and find out. WARRING DEATH.
1. Chapter 1

Nate's pov

Today was mom and dad's anniversary, we were all going out to dinner for once in a long time, i am so excited!

"Hi mom happy anniversary" I kind of screamed, I was really excited for dinner!

"Thanks honey. Are your brothers up yet?" she asked

"No" I answered

"It's already 12:00 why don't you go wake them up"

"But mom they get mad at me when I do that!"

"Please Nate it would be help and maybe there will be extra desert for you tonight" she asked

"Ok mom but only because I can't say no to desert"

I went to Shane's room first opened the door quietly then jumped on the bed shaking him

SHANE! SHANE! MOM SAYS GET UP!" i screamed at the top of my lungs

"Nnnnnaaaattttteeeeeeee. let me sleep and stop jumping on the bed!"i then grabed his arm trying to pull him out of bed, it didn't work I'm to weak. Instead Shane turned me around and tickled me till it hurt

"STOP SHANE STOP! IT HURTS!"

"Ok I guess so "he said and stopped tickling me

"So will you get up now?" i asked hopefully

"Fine "he said and walked into the kitchen. Next was Jason I walked into his room, he was snoring.

"Jason it's lunch time you need to get up" I said. He opens his eyes and looked at me

"Ok fine" he said. Jason was always easier to wake up than Shane I walked into the kitchen to have lunch

"Umm mom" Shane said then looked to the floor

"I umm can't go to dinner tonight I'm going out with Mandy..." Shane finished and my mouth dropped what was he saying this was a family dinner and he's leaving us for some girl! I was so mad. Jason cut me out of my thoughts

"Ya and I'm taking Cindy out tonight it's my last free Saturday my job starts tomorrow" Shane to their leaving us for girls!

"Oh that's fine when i was your age i would have done the same" mom laughed, how was this funny? This was a family dinner! We were going to a nice restaurant for the first time in awhile and there going with their girls! I walked into my bedroom and slammed the door closed was really mad. I lay on my bed and heard a small knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked

"Its Shane can I come in"

"Whatever" I said angrily. He walked into my room and sat on my bed

"I'm sorry I'm not coming with you but one day you will understand will never understand why he wants to go out with his girlfriend instead of his family

"How bouts I make it up to you by taking you to the tasty freeze tomorrow for lunch just us?"

"Just us no Garbo." i asked always hated Garbo

"No Garbo" Shane said

"Ok" I said and walked away and found a book and started to read

"Nate time to go" my dad called me, wow I really do read a lot

"Coming I yelled back and I ran to the car is I said bye to Shane and Jason and left for the restaurant

* * *

Shane's pov

I walked home from my date and entered the house

"Hey Jase "I said as I walked in "where's everyone" I asked and sat on the couch. it almost be midnight they should be home I thought

"They are not home yet" Jason answered with worry in his voice

"Well they are adult's Jason they can take care of themselves" i told him

"I no I'm just a worry wart" he laughed

"I wonder what kind of dad you will be" I laughed". Jason stood up and hit me in the head with his paper

"You got a big mouth you know that" he said. He put the paper on the table then there was a knock on the door, he looked at me funny then we both answered it. It was a police officer

"Hello" he said "is Jason Percy Lucas here?"

"This is he" Jason answered

"Well i am very sorry to say but there has been an accident" he paused" a train hit your parents car your mom and dad died instantly and your brother is on his way to the hospital were not sure if he's going to make it."

Well how was that? Hoped you liked it new chapter hopefully up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Shane's pov

The police were still talking to Jason, telling him that the train couldn't stop in time, what hospital to go to and stuff like that, but to me it was all white noise. I was sobbing and I felt like I was going to pass out. I can't believe it, they were dead, and Nate, well what can I say, I loved him the most, even more than mom and dad. Jason grabbed my arm and pulled me in the car. The cop was just driving away. I got in the car and Jason started to drive. All I could think about was what had happened earlier, Nate was so upset because we were going to miss that stupid dinner! Then it hit me. If Jason and I went, we would be with them, all dead, or maybe we would have taken longer to eat and we would have made it safely at home and been asleep right now. I went to say something to Jason, but then I noticed we had just passed the hospital

"Jason we," I was still crying and had to pause, "we just passed the hospital."

"I know." He replied, he was trying to hold back the tears, stay strong in front of me. All he did was stare at the road.

"Well where are we going? I wanna see Nate!" I questioned.

"Didn't you hear that cop?" He asked. "Before we could see Nate we," he gulped, "_**I**_ have to identify mom and dad's bodies." He said, still staring at the road. Not looking at me.

"Oh." I said as we turned into the parking lot of the police station

"I'm just going to go in and come out, you just stay here." he said and walked into the building. How was he doing this? This must be so hard, he has to look at them! I wonder how bad they look. If a train hit the car it must be bad.

By the time Jason got back to the car he was crying, which made me sob harder. He got in the car and just sat there. We sat there for awhile till I broke the silence.

"Jason, I-I can't believe there gone, I already miss them." He grabbed me into a hug

"I know kiddo, I miss them too." He said

"I was going to take him to the tasty freeze tomorrow Jason!" I just kept crying, "and he kept making a big fuss about that stupid dinner! It was like it meant the world to him and we just thought nothing of it!" I paused, "we could have been dead too, but we all could've been alive!"

"Don't even say that Shane. This is not our fault! It's no ones fault, it was just a terrible accident."

"I guess." I said humbly, "but," I continued, "who's gunna take care of us? Who's going to pay the hospital bills? What about the funeral bills? and..."

"Let me deal with that." Said Jason cutting me off.

"But Jason your only 19!" I yelled

"Shane, we'll deal with this later, right now all we have to worry about is Nate getting better."

"Ok." I said and Jason started the car and we drove to the hospital in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked into the hospital. The Children's Hospital. God he's only nine and he could be dead! That's not long enough! I had to stop thinking these thoughts, they just made things worse. We walked up to the information desk where a woman was filing her nails, she didn't really look like she cared much about her job.

"Do you know where we can find Nate Lucas?" Jason asked. The girl sighed. She typed his name on her laptop.

"He's upstairs on floor two", she said without looking up

"Thanks." Jason said sullenly, then we walked upstairs, through a few hallways, and found a waiting room. Jason told me to go sit down while he asked the nurse at the desk where Nate was. A few minutes later he sat down beside me.

"There just stitching him up, then we can see him." Jason told me.

"How long will that take?" I asked.

"About 20 minutes."

"What else did they tell you? Is he hurt bad? Will he-" Jason cut me off.

"They told me nothing." He said. It took longer than 20 minutes. All I could do was stare around the room. The walls were painted brightly, there were some books and toys scattered around, a fish tank with some colorful fish. Nate would have loved it. A few minutes later the doctor walked in.

"Family of Nathaniel Lucas" he asked.

"'Bout time." I said quietly. Kevin gave me a warning look and we stood up and walked over to him leaving the waiting room empty, which was normal I guess at three in the morning.

"Follow me to my office" he said. We followed him into a room with three chairs, a desk, and a few paintings of sunsets. It made me want to cry. Nate loved sunsets. We all sat down and The doctor began to speak.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Stan," He said. We all shook hands.

"As you know your parents and brother got into a car crash," he paused, "the police told us that thier car hit a patch of ice and they could not stop, the car spun around and the train hit the front head on. It tried to stop but couldn't," he paused again, "your parents died instantly and your brother Nathaniel hit his head hard causing him to go into a coma. The window broke so he has a few cuts on his arm's, face, and legs. He got a deep cut on his stomach that we stitched up, but it will leave a scar. He also broke his arm but it was a minor brake and should be fine. The final thing to add is that the car caught fire and he burnt his hand and arm a bit." He finally finished. I took it all in. My poor baby brother, he was probably so scared, screaming for mom and dad, or maybe even Jason or me!

"When can we see him?" I asked.

"Right now he's in the I.C.U." he said.

"When will he wake up from the coma?" Jason asked.

"We are don't know right now but we think it may be a long time..." he trailed off.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"Well we are not sure but we think he did hit his head hard."

"Thank you for your time" Jason said and we walked to the I.C.U. We walked up to a desk and got to Nate's spot, It wasn't really a room it was just a space with a curtain around it. There was a bunch of machenes that measured heartbeat and other things and there were two chairs and a bed which my brother slept in. He was breathing on his own at least. That's a good thing. I looked at him closer, his hand and arm were bandaged up and he had cuts everywhere, his arm was in a cast, his stomach had gauze on it, and his forehead was purple, brown, and green. I walked up and held his hand and stroked his hair.

"Hey Nate, how was dinner?" I paused, "I hope you can hear me, you know I was real excited to go to the tasty freeze with you tomorrow." I was starting to tear up, "you know when you get better I'll take you to the tasty freeze whenever you want and you can come with me whenever you want no matter what Garbo says. I always liked it when you came anyway." I was crying now, Jason was too.

"And we can have chocolate cake for breakfast every day. Your favorite. Right Jason?"I asked.

"Yeah Nate, you wake up and we will, just as long as you wake up."


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was quiet. All you could hear was the beeping of machines and doctors walking around checking on people. There were no windows in the I.C.U. the walls were painted gray and the curtains that separated the patients were a dull tan color. It was very depressing. I looked over at the clock it was 11 am. Macy was probably on her way over to watch Mickey Mouse with Nate, but no one would be home.

"Jason should we call the other" I asked, they would be wondering where we were right now.

"ya I guess we should. I'll go call them right now." Jason answered and then went to find a phone. I looked over at Nate. The once white bandages were now a dusty red from blood, just then a nurse walked in

"Hi I'm Nurse Jane" she said with a smile on her face. How could anyone be happy in this place? "You must be one of Nathaniel's brothers I just need to change his bandages" she said

"Ok" I said quietly and backed away from Nate so she could do her job. She began to slowly peel off one of the bandages. It looked awful, I felt sick to my stomach and looked away till she was done and walked out off the room. I was crying again. Poor Nate. I hope he's not in any pain right now. I just held his hand for awhile then Kevin walked in.

"What did they say Jason" I asked

"Well Macy didn't say anything but she said she would tell Many and Garbo said for you to call you later. The only thing is, only close family can visit in the I.C.U. so they can't see him" he frowned "oh and I bought this book for Nate, I thought we could read it to him. It's called _The Outsiders_. He might be too young to understand but that was all they had" he finished

"Ok" I said "why don't you read now"

"Ok" he opened the book "chapter one..." he began to read out loud to me and Nate. After awhile he closed the book and we just sat there. Then Macy walked in.

"How did you get in here" I asked

"I told then I was you distant cousin, they really believe anything" she looked over at Nate."Oman I didn't know he was this bad" she said quietly then kneeled beside his bed and held Nate's other hand. Nate and Macy were really good friends. Macy was basically part of the family.

"I'm sorry about your parents" she said so quietly you could barely hear "why is it the good ones that always get hurt?" she asked louder and then she let go of Nate's hand and walked out. I went to follow her but Kevin held me back

"Give her time" he said and then began to read more. This left me to my thoughts. What if Nate doesn't make it? Or he's never the same? How would I live without him and mom and dad? Why did this happen to us? Jason closed the book and Nurse Jane walked in again so I moved again. The she walked out and Dr. Stan walked in

"Hello again" he said "we have seen no progress since Nathaniel got here" he finished then opened Nate's eyes and flashed a light in them then walked out, he was a strange man. A very strange man. I moved my chair back beside Nate and grabbed his hand then fell asleep. Someone tapped my shoulder.

"Shane, I'm going to grab some food from the cafeteria you want something?" Jason asked

"Sure" I said "a sandwich would be nice"

"Ok I'll be right back" Jason said then he walked out. I looked at Nate. His face was pale, his lips were blue. He looked horrible.

"Nate your worrying me and Jason" I paused "could you show us a sign that your there?" I waited and nothing happened. I sighed, but then felt the lightest squeeze on my hand I looked back at Nate and squeezed his hand and he squeezed back again.


	5. Chapter 5

Nate's POV- I'm feeling pain yet it doesn't hurt. Somehow I know I'm dying. I wanted to say goodbye to my brothers first. I know Shane was in the room. I squeezed his hand. He looked me in the eyes. I heard his yell from Jason to come back. I took a slow painful breath. "Hey", I said in a low rocky voice, "it's time for me to go. I love you guys. You are the best big brothers I could ever ask for. It's time for me to fly"

Shane's POV-

I can't believe it. How did Nate just die. His words wore more painful then his death. The last words were the name of the song he wrote last week.

_I've been wasting my time _  
_I've been losing my mind_  
_I've been running races_  
_Still don't know what I've been chasing_  
_But my eyes still can see_  
_Bluer skies that wait for me_  
_And I'm on my way_

_Time for me to fly_  
_Time for me to soar_  
_Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heavens door_  
_Time for me to live_  
_It's time for me to sing_  
_Time for me to lay down all my worries and I'll spread my wings_  
_Time for me to fly_

_You can be a heavy ride_  
_With those clouds up in your eyes_  
_But I feel a calling_  
_I will rise I won't be falling_  
_And I'll escape the gravity_  
_And I'll reach my destiny_  
_And I'll fly away_

_Time for me to fly_  
_Time for me to soar_  
_Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heavens door_  
_Time for me to live_  
_It's time for me to sing _  
_Time for me to lay down all my worries and I'll spread my wings_  
_Time for me to fly_

_Time for me to fly_  
_The gates of heaven will open wide_  
_I will be_  
_I will rise_  
_There won't be compromise_  
_As I take to the open skies_

_Time for me to fly_  
_Time for me to soar_  
_Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heavens door _  
_Time for me to live_  
_It's time for me to sing_  
_Time for me to lay down all my worries and I'll spread my wings _  
_Time for me to fly_

_I will fly away_  
_I will fly away_  
_I will fly away_  
_I will fly away_  
_I will fly away_  
_I will fly away_

_It's time for me to fly_  
_Time for me to soar_  
_Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heavens door_  
_Time for me to live_  
_It's time for me to sing_  
_Time for me to lay down all my worries and I'll spread my wings_  
_Time for me to fly_

I asked him why he wrote such a sad song. He told me the words just came to him. It was as if he knew he was going to die. He didn't know this, but I didn't want a little brother at first. The day he was born I loved him. How am I going to live without him?


End file.
